


Bare

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, RotG Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wh- what are you-" Bunny quickly averted his eyes, looking anywhere in the room but Jack. "Y'can't just strip down in public!"</p>
<p>Several fairies fainted in agreement and Tooth nodded, hands firmly pressed in front of her eyes while Sandy quickly constructed a fig leaf out of sand and sent it forward to rest just below the vee of Jack's hips.</p>
<p>Jack looked down with a bemused smile before glancing back up. "Why not?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom has taken over my life.

They were celebrating a job well done back at the Pole and the elves had set out a veritable banquet of Christmas themed goodies, including the hot chocolate North, Bunny and Tooth were guzzling down and the eggnog Jack and Sandy were sipping at a more conservative rate.

If Jack had to hazard a guess, if the way Tooth's usually graceful movements were quickly turning clumsy was any indication, he'd say that the hot chocolate had been spiked with something pretty strong.

Maybe if he stuck around long enough he'd see North or Bunny get drunk, which was bound to be hilarious.

He was brought out of his musings when North began to hit a spoon repeatedly against the side of his mug.

"A toast! I propose a toast!" North bellowed just a little too loudly and Bunny's ears twitched. "To the children who believe in us! And also, to our newest Guardian!"

"Here, here!" Tooth called out from above Jack, lifting her mug with a little too much enthusiasm and splattering Jack with steaming hot cocoa.

"Woah, that's a bit hot."

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright Jack?" Tooth and her fairies fluttered around him anxiously, trying to access the damage.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He tugged at the warm, damp fabric that was plastered to his side. "I'm just going to need to get out of this sweater so I can wash it."

"Ah, I will go and have Phil find you something dry to wear." North called over his shoulder as he exited the room.

"Great." Jack gripped at the bottom of his hoodie and pulled it over his head, ignoring the strangled squeaks coming from Tooth's direction and looking down at his bottoms.

They definitely weren't hit as badly as his hoodie, but better to be safe than sorry.

He dropped his pants.

"Wh- what are you-" Bunny quickly averted his eyes, looking anywhere in the room but Jack. "Y'can't just strip down in public!"

Several fairies fainted in agreement and Tooth nodded, hands firmly pressed in front of her eyes while Sandy quickly constructed a fig leaf out of sand and sent it forward to rest just below the vee of Jack's hips.

Jack looked down with a bemused smile before glancing back up. "Why not?"

"Wh- why not?" Bunny repeated incredulously. "Common decency, that's why!"

"Alright! Phil found Christmas sweated in just your size- oh." North paused and blinked at the scene in front of him in bewilderment before turning to yell down the hall. "Phil! Bring pants!" He turned back, hand running over his face in exasperation. "Sandy, please make something a bit more modest than leaf."

Sandy shrugged, but did as told.

"You guys are weird."

Bunny sputtered. "We're weird? I suppose y'wander around without a stitch of clothing on often, then?"

"Well, yeah," Jack shrugged nonchalantly, "I only have one set of clothes. What do you expect me to do when I'm washing them?"

Tooth giggled softly, Bunny made a series of unintelligible noises in the back of his throat and North took that as his cue to step forward and hand Jack the sweater.

"Running around naked as newborn babe is perhaps... Not as strange when you are invisible, but is best to keep clothing on when you are in presence of company."

Jack finished pulling on the sweater and furrowed his eyebrows. "But Bunny and Tooth are naked."

Sandy erupted into silent laughter.

Tooth peeked at Jack from between her fingers. "Jack, Bunny and I aren't naked."

"Neither of you wear clothes, thus, naked."

"What Tooth is meaning to say is that she has feathers and Bunny has fur. Unless you plucked her feathers out or shaved his fur off, they are not naked."

"Well, if you want to nit-pick."

Phil walked into the room, grumbled in annoyance, and threw a pair of jeans in Jack's face before walking back out.

Jack slipped the pants on and stretched out his legs to test them out. They were a little long in the leg, but he could just roll up the cuffs.

"Jack, if I give you sets of spare clothing, would you promise not to go galavanting about in the nude?" North asked earnestly. "Think of the children! They will not want to see you in such a state."

Jack pursed his lips in thought. "I suppose you have a point there."

"Excellent, I will-"

"I'll start doing my laundry at night, when all the kids are in bed. And I suppose I won't strip down when there are other spirits around. Don't want to offend your delicate sensibilities." He smirked.

"Is not quite what I had in mind, but alright. Now, where were we? A-ha!" North grabbed his mug once again. "A toast to our newest Guardian! May I never see that much of you uncovered again!"


End file.
